


Shifting marks

by ShadowOfTheNight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfTheNight/pseuds/ShadowOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short snippet based on a friend wondering if soulmate marks would change when Marinette or Adrien transformed.  Shortest answer: yes.  Slightly less short answer, this snippet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifting marks

For the longest time, Marinette’s soulmate mark had been a camera.  Everyone had a soulmate mark, but sometimes it took years of interacting with someone to understand what it meant and who your partner was. 

Some people never did.

Some people’s soul mates ended up being their best friends.

Marinette thought that for the longest time after she met Alya, but Alya’s mark was a pair of headphones and Marinette didn’t really do music like that.  

Then Tikki happened and she was flung into the world of being the Miraculous Ladybug and the first time she changed back her mark was different.  

A black cat. 

Her soulmate was her partner, Chat Noir. 

And his secret identity.

 

Adrien’s soulmate mark had always been a pair of scissors overlaid on a bolt of fabric. When Plagg came to him he saw the mark change.

A ladybug.

He didn’t understand until he saw her taking on the swarm of Akuma.

That’s when he fell in love.

 

The next time they ran a mission together he same to her, breathless with excitement. “I have a ladybug soulmate mark,” he blurted.

“And mine is a black cat,” She smiled at him and touched the tip of her finger to his nose. “Is yours always a ladybug?”

He frowned, “No.  Sometimes its this pair of bright silver scissors over a bolt of maroon cloth.  And yours?”

“A camera.”

He opened his mouth but her fingers were on his mouth this time.  “Don’t tell me, kitty.  I want to figure out out for myself.”

 

It took her several years to catch on to what the camera meant. When the realization struck her, she laughed and ran to the closest craft store before going back to the school and hunting for Adrien in the library.

“Oh, Adrien,” she said with a grin and dropped a bolt of fabric and a pair of scissors on the table. Then she wiggled her fingers at him in a wave.

He stared at the items, not comprehending at first and then he looked up at her with awe on his face and love in his eyes.

“You found me,” he whispered.  He stood so fast the chair clattered to the ground and then she was in his arms, he was kissing her, and everything was perfect.


End file.
